Creations Exile
by L2SET
Summary: Set 100 years after Creations Bane. A new evil rising and Sheik must find our hero. Third Installment of Creations. References OOT, MM, WW & SS. No Pairings. ::COMPLETE::
1. Chapter 1

**Creation's Exile**  
Chapter One  
20. May. 2010  
l2set

author's note: The third and final installment. My mojo has found me again and so, I give this. I hope that it is as enjoyable as the rest of the series thus far. I promise to complete this one in a more timely manner. Enjoy.

* * *

I watched as the waves crashed onto the shore of the little island I resided on. My shack was built far enough on shore to never be hit by the rising tide but the current storms in the area were making me uneasy. Something was happening on this very blue earth and I could sense that it was wicked.

I knew the storm would be coming fast and swift; I had walked away from this kind of darkness almost 100 years before this and during that time the world had a hero. Now, now there was nothing like that on the high seas. No, we had nothing but courier ships and pirates. There was no one who would come to our rescue.

I tried to make out the endless ocean, trying to see if there were any ships on the horizon. Like usual, there were none. Ships were far and few between since the strange happenings began almost six months ago. I would have to make to the mainland by myself to find out any news; I hadn't seen the mailman in almost a year. I was too far out for the rest of the world to visit unless they needed something of me.

The Great Sea was sprawling and it encased most of what used to be Hyrule. Few places from the old world remained. Terminia was mostly untouched, as was the great Death Mountain (though no one has seen a Goron in half a century). Castletown and the main field were completely submerged in the flood; I couldn't imagine what the people were thinking when the waters rose and took them from existence.

There were barely any survivors from old world, the only Hylian descendants left were Terminians. Zoras took to the waters of the Great Sea and dispersed. The Gerudo disappeared from the desert, making the most out of the ships of the ocean; they became even better thieves taking out carriers. The rest of the beings that were around were born of the Great Sea, adapted better to make due in this world. The people of the old world would eventually die out and all that will be is me.

I made my life on a tiny island not too far from one of the few mainlands left. I built a home and made my living from crafting boats for fisherman and travelers. This was not the life I envisioned after leaving Castletown all those years ago, but who then, imagines their homeland drowned by the Goddesses because the hero refused to rise against evil?

I sighed. It seemed that even the sea couldn't repress evil. The wind was only a reminder that something dark was coming this way and there was still no sign of a hero coming to save us all. I couldn't even think of what Farore, Din and Naryru would do this time if he didn't come to defeat this something that was churning.

I made my way to the dock and loaded myself into my boat. I had enough money to spend a night or two on the mainland and I still had skill enough to survive in the wild on my own. While most of the citizens were refined and couldn't remember what a Sheikah was, that didn't mean that I couldn't remember myself or my training. Sometimes the memories of battling with the Hero of Time was all I had left to keep my sanity intact in this forsaken world.

As I opened sail on the little boat and hoisted anchor, I couldn't help but remember riding out across the desert. The desert that stretched as far as this ocean. I remembered what it felt like to feel to a horse beneath me and be able to go anywhere, at anytime. Not locked up by this ocean, disconnected from the many islands scattered across this mournful place. No more horses roam this earth, not even where the mainland continues for miles. No one had need for the beast and so they died out. Only goats and cuckoos were still around; I missed the horses.

I used to like the colour blue and now, now I loathed it. Blue used to bring joy and peace to mind and now it was just the colour of a prison to me. _Be free_, Rauru said. Ha! How could I be free locked upon this island, confined to a boat and the ways of the wind? I sighed again, and headed northwest towards the mainland. Someone would have to know something about this wind that was creeping into our world.

* * *

End Chapter One.

Well? I could have went the way of Twilight Princess, but I kind of like the fact that Sheik is left alone in the world of the Great Sea.

Again, I hope this story is as enjoyable as the others in the series. Reviews are very appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

**Creation's Exile**  
Chapter Two  
18. June. 2010  
l2set

author's note: so, we've taken a turn. my mojo is processing a bit slower due to complications at work and problems with my man. anyway, i enjoyed this chapter even if this is the sixth time i wrote it.

enjoy.

* * *

I had thought the bayou to be hot and stifling. I had spent months in different deserts across the world and once found myself unfortunate enough to trail a hero through a volcano but this place, this place was teetering on the edge of too much, I felt like I was standing on the precipice of hell.

This was the beginning of a spiral that I knew I was falling into; I felt not like myself in a while. I was aimless without the hero, without being able to guide him around the world. The Dark King was slain, forced into the void between realms right with his creations. Rauru's words echoed constantly in my head, telling me over and over that I was free. That I was without duty for the first time in over a thousand years.

I looked around the entrance of the Woodfall Temple; the end of the swamp collected here, bringing with it all that followed the river's flow. The smells: the dead and the poison that was placed by the hands of evil. The heat came too; the wet, sticky heat. I could tell easily by the air that this was how the temple always felt.

The air was heavy and full of dread, much like the Church of the Dead. Very few temples felt like that place, very few were imbued with enough blood to be that connected to the spirits, that part of the earth. The temple was weeping constantly, I could tell. I could feel the spirits here dancing around, keeping this place free of intruders by merely being dismal. The heat came in waves, it was attacking me even as I stood at the edge.

Against my better judgment, I decided to delve deeper into the temple. I wanted to see the keeper, talk to the creation like I had years ago to the others in Hyrule. The keepers here were not created by Ganon or a dark force. All of them were of the earth, were of Din's fiery arms. I wanted to know what they would have to say to me. What they could teach me now that I was relieved of my duties. . . if they could tell me what my lot in life was now, for I too, was of the earth.

I forced my way into the temple, working my through its traps, thankful that Zelda made me follow Link around that year. I learned a lot from his child-like mind, his ability to make anything a game. I knew that I was at a disadvantage though: some places would forever be unreachable to me since I could not possess the masks like the chosen one. I would forever be in the shadow of the chosen ones. I realized that I was slightly bitter about that.

Woodfall got hotter and more stifling the more I progressed through it. The temple did not understand my motives; I did not kill anything or take its treasures. The temple's keeper was allowing me to live, I knew it, but not without punishment. The keeper wanted me to prove myself. I was a mystery to this place, a place of all knowing. It simply would not overtake me until it _knew_ what or who I was here.

I was lacking in my education as I could not recall anything really about this temple. I had only learned about Woodfall and its sisters in passing. No one really spoke of the temples in Termina from experience, everything was learned from legends; legends that came from the scriptures of the Goddesses. Terminans were much unlike Hylians: they did not enter the temples for any reason. They dared not "dirty" their sacred shelters. The citizens of this land were content to look from afar and admire the works of those chosen by the Goddesses.

For to trespass on these lands was unforgivable, unless you were granted the right by the Keeper. Many centuries ago, the only ones allowed in these places were the sacrificial lambs. Terminans at one time believed that all the temples needed a blood sacrifice for a better year. They would send a sacrifice to each temple and reap the benefit of blood. Nowadays, they only send lambs to the Stone Tower, for only there the Keeper still calls for some.

The people of Hyrule never saw the need for such "barbarian" acts. No, Hylians liked to think they knew all and that they were graced personally by the Goddesses. They were eager to go to the temples and pray there on hallow ground, instead staying a respectable distance away. And they wondered why evil always started there; their hearts were more opened to it. Hylians have no respect for the Keepers of their temples.

I landed on the center platform, located somewhere near the middle of the temple, oddly on a second or third floor, not the normal basement dungeon that most Keepers liked to take. I stood, looking around the room. It was even hotter here, my body protesting staying - I could barely even swallow. I saw the tributes on the wall, the sacrificial rites craved into stone; I could not find the creature's name in all of it.

There were many lessons to be learned, engraved into the mortar of this place. I could see legends that I had never even realized existed, my thirst for knowledge was overpowering my better judgment. In my thousand years existence I was seeing the beginning, as it was, from the eyes of one of the first creations on the Goddesses. His story was written for all to see, only no one was allowed to see. I suspected that I would be the first and last to know of this tale. In all of its words, one stood out to me.

"Odolwa," I spoke out loud, startling myself. I could feel his presence take over whatever space left from the heat. I could not yet see him, I was not yet worthy of the Keeper's true form. "Odolwa."

"Yes, yes, little Sheikah. What you see here is not the truth . . . The days of the new twist the words of the old. Did you know that Sheikah means Keeper? Not anymore, it has been turned to something new, something darker for the pleasure of mortals. They know you only as a shadow now; they do not even see you." Odolwa's voice was grave and danced about my head. I do not even think he spoke out loud. "What brings you here, my little Keeper?"

"I am here for guidance. I have been relieved of my duties, relinquished from my charge. I do not know where to head from here."

"Ah, you kept Death. He did his duty and you yours. Yet, only you seem to be free. Death wanders wide and far, searching, searching, searching. He fears he shall not find what he isn't looking for."

"What?" I asked, confused by the Keeper's words. "What do you mean – he's not free? There are other things for him to do? How can he do them without me?" I sounded petulant. I could not hold my anger in from this. How dare the Goddesses give the hero cause to venture where I have not tread before him – how could they give me freedoms when my work was not done.

"He is free but not free. I doubt that now he shall ever rise again; we must wait for the river to flow again before he takes his call to duty. We must wait for everything to be at rest again. Tell me, Keeper, why do you worry so about this child? About the Death that you so worry about?"

"I was created, like you, for one purpose and one purpose only – to keep. I keep the hero of the world, the chosen one of the Goddesses. I seek for him, and make sure that all is well so he might defeat the evil that walks upon this earth. Without me guiding him, we would be plunged into the darkness forever."

"Ah, but it is dark here." I wanted to scream. Odolwa was not understanding my plight. I wanted him to understand, to show me the path that has brought him here.

"I cannot - will not! be cast aside so simply! I was worthy of the first hero – he gathered the seven pieces of the Triforce because of me! He saved the damned princess because of me! If I was not there to show him the way, to disguise myself and lend hand, then we would all be dead! The Dark King would have never allowed these temples to exist without his influence!" I screamed, angry that this creature was not understanding.

"How many times has the Dark King come to be?" He asked simply. "It has been at least four times now, so he hasn't really been put to rest. No, simply Death has not yet risen fully. He has yet to mature. How can one child mature with it's matron constantly on its shoulders? No, no. He does not need you now."

"What?" I was trembling. I could feel myself getting cold, despite how hot it was inside that damned place. The hero did not need me anymore? I was holding him back from his truest form and destiny? "What use am I now?"

"You will find your purpose, if you put your purpose behind you. You must not seek what you are to find, for it will forever elude you if you are to attempt to find it knowing it what it is."

"You speak in riddles."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps, you only listen with your ears and not your heart." I sighed, knowing that I would not get anything from this mish-mosh of a conversation. "You must know, that you will never lay to rest. When the time comes, the earth will call to me and I will cradle myself in Din's arms. Your true nature does not give you such peace."

"What do you mean?" I asked, I was a little more than frightened by his words.

"Death will forever elude you. He seeks you, but he will never find you. . . you are the only creature that Death is blinded to," Odolwa told me, his being finally coming into view. He was large, larger than I expected. I could smell the woods and river upon his very body; for a moment I felt at peace. "But that doesn't mean that I can't try to kill you."

* * *

**End Chapter Two.**

Well? I have no idea what is going on, I'm just following Sheik. Actually, I really wanted to have a Majora's Mask story but I knew it wouldn't work. I think Sheik is merely remembering his time there as he sails to the mainland. We'll get back to that soon.

Please review. :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Creation's Exile**  
Chapter Three  
7. December. 2010  
l2set

author's note: my life turned upside down and i was going through some pretty emotional shit. i think i've matured just a little bit in that department. exile stopped calling to me and i realized that i had to actually deal with shit for the first time in a while. i do hope this chapter makes up for the delay.

& we're not beta'd here and so i am sure that there are mistakes. i had to re-read this chapter several times to make sure that i wasn't writing in present tense. don't worry, will get back to the adventure at sea soon.

enjoy.

* * *

Goht was even less helpful than Odolwa.

I looked down at the beast, being weary of his strength and temper. He snorted, looking for me, knowing that I was there in his temple; in the shadows of his sacred chamber. When I looked at him, I could understand why only a goron could defeat him. It was one rock against the other.

"What did Odolwa say?" Goht growled, trying to place me. His boorish voice echoed off the walls.

"That to find my purpose, I must put my purpose behind me. That Death is blinded to me."

"Ah," is all he replied. He trotted around the room, following a path that he has followed for centuries. It was cold in this temple, cold like the winter cast upon the Zoras' all those years ago. I nearly loose myself in the memory of the Ice Cave: I could almost see the maze set before us and hear the tinkering of Navi as she scolded Link for not asking for help from me. I remembered him never speaking to me, never once using his voice and how I ached to hear what he sounded like; I had to settle for Navi's voice and my own on that journey.

"Is that all you have to say?" My voice echoed off the walls as well. Goht paused for a moment, crooking his head up to see if the sound would lead him to me. All he needed was to hit the wall in the right place and I would be at his mercy.

"You do not listen well. I am have not spoken to Odolwa in many centuries, and yet I understand what he is trying to convey. Perhaps though, you do not realize your own predicament. You are as blinded to Death as he is to you," Goht paused, thinking. "Yes, that is it. You are blinded to each other."

"What? Are you saying that I cannot even find my charge?" I called out, my voice felt like it was booming. The ceiling let loose a few rocks and they poured around Goht; he laughed, shaking the rocks off him like dust from a shoulder.

"He does not know you from another! How can you find what is not yours to find? You think us simple, destructive and stupid, Sheikah. You seek what is not yours in our time of life." I wanted to scream as Goht continued. "We must wait for the river to flow again before his takes his duty to call. We must wait for everything to be at rest again."

"Why do you keep saying such things!" I pleaded with the master of this mountain. "Why must you repeat what has all ready been said to me!"

"And why, little Sheikah do you not listen when it is all ready said to you? You are free, abandon this mission. You will not find what is meant to be found; the river has yet to flow, nothing is at rest," Goht screamed back at me, his rumbling voice vibrating and echoing throughout the room. I shivered as the noise hit my body.

I looked at the raging bull below me. He was huge - larger than I had expected. The air was calmer, now that he has lashed out at me. I could sense that I wouldn't be getting any other answers from this temple. I was relieved and saddened that I would have to continue on my journey. Eventually one of them would have to give me the answers I sought.

"You seek no answers, Keeper. The answers that you seek cannot merely be answered in this place, in any place until the ship rises against the river and flows freely for the people. Your freedom is not an insult, it is merely a reprieve from what is to come."

"I shall leave you then, and take my chances with the others. You and Odolwa have trapped far too long in your temples," I tell Goht and he reared up, a roar expelled itself from his throat; I nearly fell to the ground below me.

"It is not Odolwa or I who are trapped, Sheikah. Go now and the mountain will not keep you from your missions." I left the chamber and stood on the mountain, looking down, down, down into the blackness, a mountain larger than life, larger than anything I had ever seen. The snow fell slowly and I wondered if it will ever reach the foot of the mountain. That place was so much larger than I had ever imagined.

I walked slowly around the edge, pushing myself against the wind. I remembered walking up and down many mountains through my years, but it had been years since I truly walked through winter like this; never ending, never shifting. My body felt like it was on fire, trying to stay warm against the ice and wind. I could understand why the Gorons of this mountain constantly prayed for spring to return. Nothing could really live in this icy land.

I stopped at the edge of the bridge, looking down again, trying to find the end of it all. Trying to piece together what these guardians were attempting to tell me. How could I just abandon my post and all that came with it? The Hero of Time was strong and smart, but he could not accomplish his missions without, it was decreed by my creators, by the laws of the land. How could I just let go of everything I had been taught, of my very purpose in life?

This place, Termina was different from Hyrule in so many, many ways. Their customs, their needs and even their creation was different from Hyrule. No Hylian ever spoke of the people of this place, they were far too odd, too cast out to be associated with the Goddesses' chosen people. My understanding was that Termina was considered a failure by Din and the others but seeing this place, I know that it was a crown jewel. There is reason why the creators hid it away from the rest of the world.

There _is_ something so pure inside this land, Termina. I sensed it the moment I stepped into the town square and witnessed the people just living, not worrying about some impending darkness coming to take their very beings from this plane. They were not concerned about ascending from their bodies and being cast into a hellish void where only evil would prey upon them. No, the people here were content in their lives, sharing it gladly with all who walked on this land. All walks of life were in the square, getting ready for the moon festival. It would take the end of a bloody war to bring all of Hyrule together like this and even then, I knew that it wouldn't last very long. Most of Hyrule was very self sustaining; I barely ever saw people interact with others from another town. The unspoken law was where you make birth, you make death. There is no need to explore beyond your own backyard.

Clocktown and the surrounding areas were a shock to me. _Everyone_ was here, even the pirates that most people normally feared. For this one week in the year, everyone was invited to celebrate life, to celebrate the creation. The square was bustling with life, the laughter of children and adults rang through me with a sense of innocence and happiness that I had not felt in a long time. I was approached and welcomed to town by just about everyone I passed.

I could not find the Hero. I was looking for him, waiting for him almost to step out of some shop, a sloppy grin on his face and Navi at his shoulder. Rauru had said that I was free of my duties and that I was no longer able to be found by Navi or Link. They were blinded to me because I suddenly didn't exist once my so-called body expelled the Princess in front of them. Even when I looked at this town, this place that was not Hyrule, I did not feel at peace as I had hoped.

I left Hyrule in a flurry of emotion, something that was so unlike me. I took myself to the desert, the only place at the time that felt could hold me down and keep me from wanting to destroy everything that I had ever worked for, the only place that could keep all the memories in for once. I rode upon a stolen horse for days, forgetting about taking care of myself or that beast. Eventually, he gave away to exhaustion and I had no choice to end the creature with my own hand.

I had prayed for days after that, asking for the Goddesses to forgive me for letting my emotions tamper with another life. I knew that I was mess and that I couldn't handle not handling anything. For over a thousand years I watched over the very same person, a slightly different soul each time. I watched as the hero turned into the Hero. I had time on my hands and I realized with a pain in my heart that I did not know what to do with myself.

I was myself for the first time since I had been created. I am almost certain that I was never given the gift of birth, because I was never to die. Only those who are born are granted death, a great reward for their lives spent in suffering. I would never know such luxury it seemed, not if Death was blinded to me. I wanted so much to hate the Mothers.

I prayed again for thinking such thoughts, hoping that a sandstorm would come and bury for me a century or two. I had no need for food or even air; they were just things that I did to blend with the others of this world. I would have no children to pass down my learnings, I would have no chance to see another hero in this time. I felt like a teenage girl, mourning her first love.

For the first time in ages, I truly felt incomplete. I never had these feelings when I completed a mission with any of my other charges. I had fought alongside a lot of reincarnation of the hero. My brightest memories were of Link the first and his need to be with the Princess, to free the world of darkness. He is one of my fondest memories as well and I mourned his death in such a way that I forgot a lot of other adventures with the hero. Of all the journeys I could forget, I prayed that I could forget this past one, the one that left me aching and wounded.

I shook my head of those thoughts and shivered. The snow still hadn't let up and I knew that even though I wasn't going to die of frostbite, I could still loose several appendages and limbs to it. I continued across the bridge and to the smaller of two mountains. It wouldn't take long to get to a safe place to descend the mountain with my magic.

* * *

end chapter four.


	4. Chapter 4

**Creation's Exile**  
Chapter Four  
5. September. 2011  
l2set

note: its been awhile, i apologize. been having system issues and emotion issues. but, I've been working through them and thinking more about this tale  
and i found out what I've been looking for in this story. i hope that this is what you all have been waiting patiently for and thank you for waiting.

enjoy. && not beta'd. all mistakes are my own.

* * *

I grew weary watching the tide roll in from the Great Bay; the monotonous waves breaking on the beach, washing away all traces of the day. I knew from Tingle that recently the Royal Zora family had some trouble, their mating season disrupted by pirates for the first time in hundreds of years. The eggs must have been very special for them to have been stolen, for someone to have died over them.

Rumor was that the Zora Maiku had died trying to save them, washed up on the shore mostly drowned. The spirits said his suffering was eased by a sacred song and his mission was given to the bearer of courage. No questions, no complaints - just compliance to finish the job at hand. From the stories in town, there was no accident and the Zora Maiku was not yet dead - I had seem him in the square not two nights after the so-called death. There was something afoot.

The Great Bay called to me; the siren song of the sea was stronger, stronger than I ever believed it could be in this lifetime. I never thought of myself much of a man of the sea, water was never really my home. I was born out of Din's fiery arms, the red clay of her earth. While I loved the desert, its warmth and hearty soul, it was in the fields that my soul was created and born. My body made of the grasses and winds of the solid, cold earth. I will always seek the desert, my wildest dreams there. The sea would never be my home.

Watching the water made me think of the Hylian Zora Ruto, the second Princess of our land. I longed for her dulcet tones in my ear, her teasing words gracing the world. I could see her smile, her looking at Link with a knowing sigh. I was jealous of her knowledge of him, though she too had never heard him speak. But she knew him, knew him like no one else. Not even Zelda could say that she had that pleasure. Ruto knew when she gave him that stone, made him make that promise that he would uphold it. Through life and death, good or evil, he would take her hand in marriage without question.

The fact that Ruto had ascended to the Sacred Realm as a Sage did not discourage Link from following through with the promise; nor did that stop Ruto from making sure that he would be able make things right. I think the Royal Zora knew that Zelda wouldn't leave Hyrule in shambles as it was; she knew that the Seventh Sage would set time right and take away the bad taste left in everyone's mouth from Ganon.

I longed for Zelda too, her voice tickling through my mind. I missed the connection that we had. I had never felt something so strong with anyone before traveling for this Zelda, despite everything that had happened with Bran, I felt very strongly about this Princess. About this whole generation of Good. These were good people, good times. Great times even, no matter what I had gone through. They had given me a challenge like no other. And now, now I am here, watching the Great Bay roll its waves across a deserted beach, wondering where my favourite people are in life.

I did not want to see Gyorg, the keeper of the Great Bay Temple. After speaking with Odlawa and Goht I did not see the use of speaking with the next masked keeper, or the one after that. I would not find the answer that I was seeking, I would not find the peace that I so desperately craved. All I wanted was to find the Hero, find my purpose - not dissect some riddles that would take me centuries to discover!

I was frustrated and angry, the spirits of the land could tell that I was not balanced. It was disrupting the nature around me, making everything around me jumpy and on alert. I was like an evil presence myself in this pure land, I was disgusted but I couldn't stop the out pour of emotions from my body. I was going through some sort of cleansing that I had no control of anymore.

The siren song was growing louder, pulling harder. I knew it was Gyorg, he was waiting for me. Needed to see me, he would not go his life and be denied my presence. Not if the other keepers got to have me in their line of sight; he had every right to demand me to his side. He had his knowledge to share with me, whatever riddles or puzzles he might speak.

I walked closer to the edge of the beach, my body reveling in the ocean spray. I pulled out my lyre and played the song Gyorg was whispering to me. I wondered if I would have to breathe underwater.

* * *

"You know, you remind me of the Hero. All gusto and guts," Gyorg said to me. I sat on the center platform, just watching him swim around. He didn't seem as strange as the other two Masked Keepers, but the day was still young. "Though, you talk too much."

"You called me out here with a siren's song, so what do you have to teach me that the other two cannot spare me?" I asked him quietly.

"Nothing which you don't all ready know. Do you not see what is set before you, the path that has guided you here, to this place?"

"You guided me _here_!" I shouted, feeling as if I was missing something. Gyorg jumped up, landing back in the water with a loud smack; it rippled onto the platform, soaking me.

"You are right, I guided you _here_. But I did not guide you to this place - ultimately you followed the path that caused me to call to you. You do not feel what is happening? You cannot see the path that is set before you!"

"USELESS! All of you!" I raged at the Temple's Master. I could not understand what it was that they were telling me about myself. About my so-called destiny that was no longer mine. I needed the hero. I needed to be complete.

"That boy is no longer your concern. He has fulfilled his destiny and abides by the rules of time. It is only here that he holds that power now. It is only here which he can be how he remembers."

"He is here? Now?" I asked Gyorg. I was tempted to believe him, I was so wanting to believe that yes, the hero was here. Still. Waiting for me. Here for me to find. I knew better though to hold onto that hope.

"You do not know? My child, you do not know? You cannot feel it? The soul which resonates here? In the other Temples?"

"I knew he was here, I did not know that he is still here."

"He will not leave this place. You will not find him as you are now - too blind to the foot that sets in front of you." I sighed. I was so close, so close to all the answer I needed.

"Where is he now?"

"That I cannot tell you. I cannot know him unless I am able to know him. And right now, he is not knowable to me," The Master said simply. I was frustrated and hopeful. I would now have to seek answers from Twinmold at the Stone Tower; I took my leave in silence, Gyorg did not stop me.

* * *

End Chapter Four


	5. Chapter 5

**Creation's Exile**  
Chapter Five  
08. September. 2011  
l2set

notes: we are almost outta MM and i have no idea what happened to this story. i saw a path and i was going for it and then, bam! this chapter hit. it makes sense to me, and hopefully to y'all.

enjoy. && not beta'd.

* * *

_"Sheik, you have to let go. You're destiny is complete here, you have walked the path of the faithful and have been rewarded with freedom."_

_"I cannot walk this world free if he still must fight evil!"_

_"But, you are only here to guide him through the Fields of Hyrule, the Mountains of the Goron, the Waters of Zora, the Death of the Sheikah and the Desert of the Gerudo. He knows how to tame the Forests and the lands that lay within its confines. You cannot protect him there, you cannot bring him guidance as you are; Hyrule is your only Path."_

_"The Forest is as much mine at it is his! I should be able to follow him anywhere!"_

_"You cannot. As it is now, Link is the only mortal to be able to walk its paths, to forsake its ability to change flesh into guardians. You would not survive the trip."_

_"I survived before - I was in the Temple with him! I was spared whatever it is you think happens to people there. I am no mere mortal! I have seen thousand lifetimes!"_

_"I understand, my boy but the Forest forgives no one and protects its children. I know that they warned you - that you had no desire to believe them when they said that everyone becomes Stalfos. Have you ever seen the Stalchild? They are the Lost Children of Man. You would not survive."_

_"Fairy garden myths! Stalfos are merely cursed, I've seen them everywhere! They cannot escape the Forest."_

_"The Forest is the resting place of the Goddesses. The First place they created, all things come from there. You cannot escape your fate. You must stay out of the Forest, you must not follow him there. You have walked you path, there is nothing there for you."_

_"What if, what if I want to follow him? What if I chose that as my path now?"_

_"I will not allow it. I will keep you away from there, there will be no reprieve for you and yours if you do this. Stay away from Link. He has no need for you now."_

_"I will retreat to the Desert. It seems the world has no need for me any longer."_

_"Sheik! Wait -"_

Memories were invoked violently as I walked the path to the Stone Tower. I could see the Garo watching me quietly, unsure as to what to do. The Garo are much like the Sheikah or rather the Sheikah are much like the Garo. We would never declare ourselves to be allies but there is no need for one another to spill blood. We understand each other much better than the rest of the world tries.

The path to the Stone Tower is long and quiet. The pillars are tall and imposing, even to me who has seen a lot in my time. The landscape of Ikana Canyon reminds me of the Desert and the Royal Graveyard all at once. I can feel the spirits here, as restless as the mischevious Poes back home. There is no laughter here and playful malice though, this land is soaked in regret and evil.

I know that my path will lead me to the Stone Tower, but I feel the need to visit with the once prominent castle of Ikana. I wish that in its former years I could have seen it, and that perhaps I would have been better being free during a different time in my life, during a different age in Hyrule. Alas, such is not my fate, and I should not dwell on what is and never will be in my life. I shall never see the world as I am seeing it now, craving the past more than ever. I am here and here now and that is the best I can have in my life.

The walk is long and hard. I do not mind it except for the memories that come to from the spirits. For an instant I can feel Bran surge through me, something that I had not felt in what was like ages. It brought me the memories of the Princess and her times with him. The love that was suppose to keep them together, a love that accidently gave me the breath of life in the worse moment of their lives.

I sent a silent prayer to the Heavens for him and those lost in the Canyon. The saddness was almost overbearing, almost. My need to find out what Twinmold has to teach me took over any other response that I might have had in this Canyon. Maybe after my visit to the Master of the Stone Tower Temple I would be better able to get in touch with the wandering spirits and the Garo. Find out what really happened in this blood imbued land.

The Tower stood before me, brooding and vile.

* * *

End Chapter Five


	6. Chapter 6

**Creation's Exile  
**Chapter Six  
15. September. 2011  
l2set

notes: thundercats - HO! so, hopefully this chapter is longer than the rest, i think we are about to discover some cah-razy stuff going on with this story - we are almost of Termina, and we should be going back to the Great Sea, i hope. sometimes these guys just don't want to listen and this story is a lot longer than i thought it would be all ready. and, the three places i name in here are pronounced: Godolphin [Gawd – All – Fin], Markley [Mar – Clay] and Ibivius [Eye – biv – E – Us].

enjoy. && not beta'd.

* * *

Twinmold was beyond my comprehension in size; he was utterly gargantuan. I had thought the other Masked Guardians to be large, but the Stone Tower's master easily had the advantage in size and more than likely, in strength. He was larger than I had thought any of these creatures to be and just as scary as I had imagined him.

The master of the Temple curled around me; I was unable to move, more out of true fear than being actually held in place by him. His large eyes watched my every breath, like he was trying to understand something deep within me that I would never be able to put into words. He stayed still, just peering at me, waiting for me to speak first.

"You're the last of the Guardians," I spoke, trying not to sound afraid. The giant chortled, his whole body vibrating through mine. It seemed like a bad decision to disturb this Kingdom.

"No, little Sheikah, I am the first. I was born before the rest, brought here to life before the Goddesses Din, Nayru and Farore came to this world. My blood flows through this earth here, it is what creates the dust so red," Twinmold told me solemnly. His second head twisted around, making me more uneasy than before; his larger face just stared into mine. "You have many questions, many fears. My brethren did not dare tell you anything useful."

"So, you know what I am here for then?" I ask him, he merely laughs again. "Are you too not going to tell me anything as well?"

"Now, now. Do not be so rash - I have many things to tell you, young Sheikah. There are many things that you do not know, many things that you missed while you were in the world between, traveling without the Hero. Relax, there is much to tell you."

"You know about my separation of body and soul?" He nodded, both heads vigorous in their pursuit. "You are older than the Goddesses, aren't you?"

"I am older than the earth around us, older than the oldest soul in any of the lands. I have seen all, heard all and have even created some - though, my suits in the creation have failed me. My people here, the Ikana they took things too far, too fast. They misconstrued what I had brought to them and in return they were punished. They were made to the Garo, something that you understand."

"The Garo were once the people of the Valley?" I was astonished, I had always thought of the Garo as a different people from the one they served; to know that they had once been the people they now served, or would have if they survived their almost complete annihilation.

"No, no. The Garo are their own people - much like the Sheikah are to the Royal Hylian. But imagine the the Hylian go against they Goddesses, and they are executed for simply being Hylian. In order to survive they must become something else and they take on the beliefs of the next nearest beings - they would become the Sheikah to survive and eventually there would be no difference within the races. They would be whole, they would be one and they would survive."

"Are we that able to protect others? Us, and the Garo?"

"Yes, the Goddesses see your people, as well as the Garo as below the others, made to protect and keep and guide. Your beliefs have no baring on their survival as an entity. The others, the Hylian, the Terminians and even those outside these reaches pray to the Goddesses. They do not need those who follow their own road to survive as a whole - it's when the Royal bloodlines, those closest to Din, begin to doubt that they take what belongs to them back. The blood, flesh and bone they created out of love."

"That doesn't make any sense, why would they kill the very things that brought to this world to help uphold the laws?"

"But that's the very reason why things _are_ like that, they must take away that doubt - it's part of the laws of the land. Belief in the Goddesses is what keeps them in power, it is what keeps the people whole and happy. Doubt would only help create the Evil that we feel here - that we can sense out there

in the face of the moon. Once in a while, it comes so swiftly that they cannot control it. They must call upon the very soul born to uphold their name. Loving the Hero is as far from idolizing as you can imagine. When people turn Him into an Idol, they are turning their faith back to the Goddesses, even if they deny their existence. By loving Him, they love Them.

"It is hard for you to grasp and that is understood. There is nothing in the Scriptures or the Ancient Texts. The Goddesses have nothing to tell you about their plans, they must keep you in the dark. How can you pledge for them, preen their Hero - their chosen Warrior - if you knew that they don't think of you as anything more than an underling, a creation to just simply do their bidding. If you were to know, would you have simply agreed to the proposition put before you?

"Your separation of body and soul was not a choice they made lightly. The Goddesses had seen your hesitation at the end of the journey before this last one. They knew that you were stirring, that you were figuring out what was just happening in this world, sensing the injustices laid before you as the Hero yet again was praised for his barbarianisms - that he had slain more than he should and that he was still given the love of all the people. They needed to take you out of the equation, they had not given you peace in so long, they did not need you to know more. Do you remember that? Do you remember the moment that you were taken? Think hard, it is in your bones, the memory, so deep, saturated inside of you." The Masked Guardian paused, all six eyes looking at me with a puzzled expression.

"Think back?" I repeated, closing my eyes. I wanted to remember, I wanted to know what it felt like being back in my body before it had been invaded by Bran. Might not have been invaded by Bran - given to him by the Goddesses Three that I was loyal and faithful to my entire existence.

* * *

_It was hot, the wind harsh like a dog's breath blowing in your face. The ground dry and I knew that it was the drought, we hadn't seen rain in these parts for at least ten years. Nothing was alive but myself and the wind. There was another presence, but I couldn't see him. I couldn't open my eyes, but I knew this being, the feeling was so familiar._

_ "Sheik, I think the storm will calm in a bit. C'mon, we can take shelter in the pub," the being spoke; I knew the voice immediately, it was the Link before last, we had called him by his birth name, _Kai_. It was how he introduced himself to me that day that we met, the day I brought him into the _

_circle of knowing._

_ We were in a small town in the providence of Godolphin, just this side of the Haunted Wasteland. Markley was a nasty place, left to die by the hands of its once proud settlers. All that was here now was a small pub, which also served as a trading post and a stable near the only hotel for ages around. The next town over, twice through dried river beds and a over a series of tragic hills, was the only thing alive in the Providence. We were heading to Ibivius as soon as the sand storm passed through and before the next one started. We were searching for something, something for the Princess, I think._

_ "What have you?" A rough voice asked us as we settled into the pub; I took the seat at the bar next to Kai. He smiled at me and ordered us two rough brews, the local specialty. I never had particular liking to it, but it would make Kai happy to share this with me and I allowed it. The bar keeper handed us our mugs and left us to ourselves. We were the only ones in the tavern._

_ "You think it's another day or two until we hit Ibivius? I cannot wait to see the castle there," Kai said, sipping his brew. I shook my head at his inane ramblings. We would never make it there in less than a week on foot, we had left the horses on the other side of the Desert, with some of the Gerudo that I trusted. Kai was still skeptical of them, but knew I would never let harm come to his mare. _

_ "On foot, we are looking at least a week," I told him, sniffing the ale. It was stronger than that I remembered. "We are still continuing on foot, aren't we?" I only asked because this Hero had a mean streak in him sometimes and we rustled horses from time to time in our right, before we caught up with his treasured mare; Kai just gave me a wry look. "Please, not here. This is not the place for those kind of antics. Why are you in such a hurry?"_

_ "I heard that they were having a burial at Ibivius. A Garo ceremony. I've seen your peoples' and I've seen my peoples' and I want to compare it to the Garo. I wonder if they are anything like you." His eyes drifted off to the distance and he drowned his beer quickly, reached over and drank mine too. He left me with the bill which I gladly paid. _

_ "Garo? There are no Garo there."_

_ "There is, not many people know about it - I heard about it from the StalChilds in the woods. They told me that Garo had come to a head and they were to be buried in a week's time. The Garo are said to be Sheikah cast out." He smiled at that and headed towards the north; I quickly followed. I knew his pace, we were about to steal horses.  
_

* * *

_The ceremony was beautiful. It had colors and sounds and everything that I would have imagined. There were many people here, the townsfolk and the Garo, joined together in this moment. They were uneasy with the presence of the Hero here, word of his achievements reached even the furthest places in the world; his enthusiasm confused them too much for them to trust him. I felt joy at this sad time and a feeling that I would never again feel until Link of Kokiri would abandon me at the Temple of Time._

_ The feeling danced through me, filling me with intense sadness and shame. I looked around and the Garo seemed to mirror my reactions. They too looked confused at where this sudden feeling came from, what danger did they have in this land, during this time? It may have been a burial but for the Garo it was also a joyous occasion for them, the sending of any spirits into the world _

_beyond meant that the next generation would flourish and survive as the last spirits left the world. _

_ As the ceremony came to an end, the townsfolk left, leaving only Kai, myself and the Garo to watch the sunset across the land. It sunk swiftly against the forest, and I wondered briefly if their forest was too enchanted as I never knew of anyone going in there except for the spirits of the Garo. The feeling came again, this time with a utter horror; I knew the sound of the steel blade before it finished coming out of its scabbard. _

_ It was then I knew that Kai was going to kill the Garo. It was at that moment I doubted him, I put forth my doubt in him, in his good and in his place with the Goddesses. It was then that I was cast out of my body and left to wander through the desert storms, waiting, waiting._

* * *

"Do you remember?" Twinmold asked as I slowly came out of my trance. A shiver ran down my body. I watched him slaughter the Garo and I was taken from my flesh because I doubted his actions. Because of that, the Goddesses Three took my bones from me and punished me by letting me wander around for several lifetimes.

"Why? How many Heroes were there while I was away?" I asked, angry at the world. At myself, at the people I served and consider my friends.

"There were many, more than I care to count. You came back because you knew that you were needed, that no one else could do the job that you were made for – this last Hero, he wouldn't have been handled by the other Keeper so well, they knew, the Three that he needed the strongest of the Keepers. He would need you – and there was no way that you were going to past it up. You feel a different bond with him, yes?

"He will be the last for a while, he is at ease in this transition, he will not feel the need to rise again after he defeats the evil that lurks in this land. He will be at the Clock Tower at midnight, tonight. He will enter into the sacred land and he will attempt to ward off the evil that permeates this place. We've been stuck in this cycle for a long time now, time will not go forward until he completes his task."

"They said that he controls time here, still. Do you think that I will meet with him again?"

"Yes, but not here. He is blinded by the Three to you – they do not want him being influenced by you in any way, they are all ready ashamed that he took leave of Hyrule to come here to take care of mistakes they could have prevented. They know the messes they left here – they what they have done here, what they have done to all of us.

"There is nothing you can do now, you must understand this. There is _nothing_ you can do to stop this, to see him again, not at this time. You must understand that you attempt anymore at this, they will take you again from your body and I doubt that they will return you to yourself. You would forever be in the world between, and no longer would you be able to find the solace that you are looking for in this child, this man, this hero," Twinmold ranted. I listened this time, fully understanding the claim he was making. This wasn't a joke anymore, this wasn't something I could fix, I would have to wait, as I always have to find what I was looking for in this place. I would have to shelter myself against the world and wait.

"Rauru was trying to save me from this, wasn't he?" I asked. Twinmold nodded. "What's going to happen? To us? To this place?"

"The world will turn dark soon and there will be no hope – the Hero has lost his faith. The only thing that keeps him from death is that They still need him to survive. It will start again soon, but do not worry. Things will not be lost." The Guardian looked forlorn. "You best make leave of here, it is almost time for the world to start again."

I took his advice without complaint or argument. I left the temple as swiftly as I came and then I took my leave of Termina and Clocktown. I did not look behind me as I made my way back to the Deserts of the Haunted Wasteland. I would not go back to the fields of Hyrule in my lifetime again. I would never see them for as long as I lived again.

* * *

End Chapter Six.

… I so did not see that coming.


	7. Chapter 7

Creation's Exile  
Chapter Seven  
3. Feb. 2013 l2set

author's note: i ain't gonna apologize. i have no hope, no muse. but i think i can push through and finish this story.

Spell checked but not beta'd. All mistakes my own.

* * *

The waves crashed upon my boat, rocking her gently and me along with it. I wished that I could feel the desert beneath my feet, I wished that I could feel the hot wind press against my face once more, none of this ocean mist ever again. If I lived another thousand years and never again saw an ocean, it would be too soon. Oceans seem to mock me, mock my pain and my soul.

There are times that I regret not going back to Hyrule, not visiting the fields once last time. I felt at peace in the Desert, I am sure of it. But I sometimes, sometimes something nags at me that I should have returned at least once last time after Termina. Alas, I cannot wallow in my regrets anymore than I can shape the future; it is an exercise in futility.

I look out across the ocean, the mainland coming to view. I have a sudden desire to go and visit the last Temple standing, to go pray to the Goddesses who had forsaken me. I do not have to pay them any respects, we parted from each other long ago, but the pull, the pull is so strong; my bones ache for that kind of Sanctuary again, some kind of routine and religion.

The winds are on my side, even if I do despise them and it only takes another hour to make it to the docks. The people here are friendly, if a bit cautious. I do not give them any blame or heed them any mind; strangers are far and few between and most strangers attempt to take over many villages.

As my feet touch the ground, I can feel it immediately, I can feel him immediately. My whole body shudders in memory; the world is sending out a reckoning: The Hero has come home, he walks among us. The air on this island isn't as harsh as it is on my own, it isn't has tainted as the wind across the ocean.

Every part of me wants to find him. Find Link and go to my duty; I resist. I take a glance around from where I stand; I do not see him, but I can sense him, so close. So very close. I force my feet to head the forest, the Temple is there, small and out of the way but it is there. These people have long forgotten it - it is a visage of old, the last hold that the very end of the Hylians had before they finally turned to dust.

I approach the Forest, wanting more and more to go to Link, but knowing that I am not here for his adventure, I am not here to guide him. That is long duty is long gone for me - I am free, I am free, I repeat to myself, a mantra that is so hard for me to believe. If I can make it to the Temple, I know that I will be survive whatever comes next. I know that as my heart beats.

I work my way through the Forest, escaping the Fae and ignoring the plight of a young woman in peril. I want so badly to help her, but I know that is Link's job now, now that he has returned to us. I know who that girl is, who deep within her heart. Her wisdom will come later, courage is what is needed now. I can tell that she has it - the courage to see this through. I all ready know that she will be Link's new guide and she will be a good one.

I force entry to the Temple, the doors overgrown with vines and the lot of the indigenous flora. The Temple is so very lonely, so very empty but I can feel it, I can feel the energy of the Goddesses here. They have been waiting, they have been waiting for so long now. I light the candles as I head to the alter.

My body feels relieved as the flames flicker one-by-one on the wax sticks. I kneel before the alter and bow my head. Everything is so much clearer now, everything feels so much simpler. I take in a breath and close my eyes, thinking back, so far back, to the first prayers, to prayers I haven't uttered in so very long.

"Too long, my Child." The voice doesn't startle me. It is soft and full of love and hope. "We have been waiting, my sisters do not like being tested, they have no patience."

"Nayru," I whisper, not lifting my head. I can feel her all around me. I can sense her kneeling before me; I know instinctively that she has a smile on her face. "Nayru."

"Yes, my Child, it is I," She whispers and I can feel the softest touch under my chin. "Look at me, Child, we have waited so long for someone to remember, for someone to call to us."

"I didn't mean to take so long," I give her, my voice almost broken. I have only been allowed to look upon the Goddesses once before and even then, they didn't really mean it. They did not come to me in such blatant Hylian forms.

"Child, we had forsaken you - we had cast you out, we cannot blame you for letting us go. We did not expect you to let us back into your heart, though. We doubted, and for that we apologize," Nayru said. She bowed her to me and I almost stepped back. "Do not be frightened, Child - we have been cast aside ourselves. Drowning our beloved world, our people, it was not a decision that we came to lightly - but we knew, we knew that in order for all to survive, we would have to sacrifice something. Otherwise -"

"Otherwise the world would grow so dark. Darker than the death that the ocean plagued upon, darker than the hopelessness the people felt as they lost their families, darker than the nights when people froze and starved and drown."

"Yes," She answered, sounding forlorn and apologetic. I could feel her love, so pure and awe inspiring fill me up. "We love all of our children - we didn't - we couldn't foresee - no. No, we refused to see what had been happening with the Chosen One. When we had forsaken you, he let us go. We refused to acknowledge it. We take the blame, we are the blame."

"Please, Nayru -" I started but I did not know what to say. I had never known the Goddesses to be humble, to be able to take blame so easily. I had assumed that like most Goddesses or Gods, they would place blame on their creations. I suppose that even they can learn to grow.

"He starts again, we had hoped that he would rise once more - I know that he does it not for us, not for the world surely, but for blood. That means a lot to him, family. We have let it be taken from him so much. We have left to drift and to die and to fight and to lose. And now, now we will let him take his course." She pauses and swallows. She looks so mortal. "You will not be part of that journey, I was pleased that you resisted, I know how hard it must be for you to let him go."

"He is so close, so close. But I had to come here, I knew it as I came upon this island. Nayru, Mother, I want to be free. Rauru said that I would be free but I am shackled upon this earth, to this ocean.. . "

"You wish to return to the Desert?" I nod, unable to make any demands. "I can give you the Desert, the whole Desert. I can give you a world where it will be you and none else. I can give you a world where you will not be refused the Hero. I can give you a world that is shattered and that needs you to help bring it together again."

"What?" I ask, sounding all too hopeful; I forgot that They know everyone's desires, that they know what true freedom is for each person.

"I can give you purpose, again, my Child. I will send you my namesake, so far, far back in time. Lanayru Desert. I can even just give you to where the Hero awaits - he does not know yet what is in store for him. I know that you remember the beginning, but that was your beginning. I will give you the beginning of Time itself, I will give you the beginning of Hyrule."

"I don't understand," I stutter. I take a step back and regret it. I cannot make my feet go forward. Nayru will give me my Desert back, but also the Hero and Time. I will have time again upon solid ground, time again to live. Time again to wash away the pain of this place, the pain of my past.

"I will give you purpose again, Child and after that, true rest," Nayru said gently, looking me right in the eyes.

"True rest?" I questioned out loud, but all at once, I knew that meant. I could be at peace, not a Garo, not a wandering soul, not a Sheikah trapped in the flesh. I could work with the Hero, and lay to rest on consecrated ground. I would be given true rest, I would be given peace at last.

"Yes, true rest. You don't have to go back to the Desert. You can stay here and stay here. Things will eventually turn but I will not be able to grant this to you again, today is that one day, that one time chance. I know that it doesn't give you time but we thought - you have lived for so long and it -"

"It aches. It is tiresome and I want to rest. I want to ride across the Desert, I want to fight alongside the Hero, I want to stop. I want, I want to do so, so very, very much, my Goddess."

"My Child, my Sisters and I will give that to you. We will send you to the Land of our Mother, it is broken and tired but it has so much hope. So much hope. The people there, they will be the people of Hyrule one day - they need a Hero to unite them and he needs guidance. He is lost, but not overly so. I will send you to the Desert, you must keep the Temple safe - you will know it when you see it. You will have amazing adventures and you will have the best of life. When you are ready, go to our Mother and ask her for rest. She will grant it, do you understand?"

"Yes," I said, bowing my head. She took a step closer to me and I could her envelope me within her arm. The world went dark but stayed warm.

I opened my eyes and smiled, there was desert for miles and miles around. I stood up and whistled, turning my face into the hot brush of air coming across the land. I strained my ears and over the howl of the wind, I could hear it - hoof beats.

I felt like I was at home.

* * *

End Chapter Seven.

Okay, so, I think that is the end. I can't be sure - I mean, he did go on this Journey to find the Hero but I think, I think, Sheik got exactly what he needed.

Yes, I do believe this is the end.


End file.
